Bonnie Winterbottom
}} '''Bonnie Winterbottom is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. She appears sweet and kind, the perfect counterpart to Annalise, but she will show her claws when you least expect it. As Annalise's dedicated associate, Bonnie works around the clock to do all the behind-the-scenes casework, as well as help guide the students. Though she may reprimand Frank about his questionable decisions when it comes to his personal life, she is his biggest ally and protector. Besides, Frank knows that Bonnie has secrets too. Biography 'Early Life' Bonnie's father sexually abused her as a child. The case was presumably taken to court since Annaliese has access to related files. ("Meet Bonnie") Ten years before Annalise gets shot, Bonnie was one of the Keating 4. She was very shy but also very efficient. She helped Annalise with some of the struggles of her pregnancy ("She Hates Us"), while she was being therapized by Annaliese's husband, Sam Keating. She is the only one from Annalise's Keating 4 groups that stayed working for her over the years. 'Season 1' }} Bonnie Winterbottom escorts Gina Sadowski, a woman charged with the attempted murder on her boss and lover, Arthur Kaufman, into the office of Annalise Keating so she can tell her side of the story to the professors law students so they can come up with a defense, which will help her walk free. After Annalise explains the competition to the students, she tells them they can get help from her associates, Frank and Bonnie. After Frank introduces himself to the class, Bonnie introduces herself, explaining that she'll like the students more if they come to her with answers instead of questions. When the students present their ideas, Bonnie and Frank help Annalise determine who will go through to the next round. After the winners are chosen, the court sessions start. Bonnie sits in the sessions on the defense desk, and she is in charge of most of the evidence and facts for the case. When Connor Walsh presents an illegally obtained email that will help the case, Annalise uses Bonnie to help confirm its legitimacy in court...and it works, impressing Connor. Later that night, Bonnie and Frank stay at Annalise's office while the professor and her selected students attend a formal party with Sam Keating, Annalise's husband. Annalise and Sam return to the office as Bonnie and Frank work. Bonnie, over-friendly, greets Sam and gives jealous looks towards Annalise as she kisses her husband. Later on, Bonnie witnesses Frank flirting with Laurel, so she wants him to stop "screwing the students". The following day, after learning Gina bought aspirin the night before the attempted murder, Annalise is upset with Frank for not getting that bit of information out of the client. They end up winning the trial; however, Nate Lahey is later brought in to testify. Bonnie is then present when Annalise reveals who will come to work at her firm. She gives Frank suspicious looks when it's revealed Laurel is one of them. (...) 'Season 2' In the premiere episode of Season 2, it is revealed that Bonnie murdered Rebecca by suffocating her with a plastic bag. (...) When Asher gets suspicious of everyone's seretiveness and wanted to testify stating that Annaliese had asked her lover Nate to kill her husband Sam, Bonnie goes into detail explaining to him that Sam almost raped her and that is why she had to kill him. Later, Bonnie follows Asher, she discovers that he bought himself time. She reports this to Annalise, and then Asher comes into her car. Asher asks questions about Frank and the murder. Bonnie tells him that Frank helped and that the others do not know about this, so he must keep this a secret. Bonnie als falsely confesses that she used Asher as an alibi for her murdering of Sam. ("Meet Bonnie") (...) Season 3 TBA Relationships Asher Millstone Bonnie was romantically linked with Asher Millstone, one of the Annalise Keating's interns. They had sex for the first time the night Sam was killed, then again after Bonnie won her first case in court. They broke up when Bonnie suspected Asher of seeing another woman, not knowing he was behaving strangely because he was being blackmailed by Emily Sinclair. Their relationship ended permanantly when Bonnie discovered Asher's role in a gang-rape coverup and learned Annalise had revealed Bonnie's past trauma to him Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 15.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 11.png Promo 102 21.png Promo 102 29.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 103 31.png Promo 103 32.png Bonnie and Asher.jpeg Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Attorneys Category:Alive Characters Category:Sam's Patients